


Not a want, but a need

by little_dumpling



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Authoritative Cody, Bottom CC-2224 | Cody, Broken Darth Maul, Caretaker Obi-Wan Kenobi, Confused Darth Maul, Cuddling & Snuggling, Darth Maul Has His Lower Half, Darth Maul Needs a Hug, Dom CC-2224 | Cody, Dom/sub, Gift Fic, Hurt Darth Maul, Light BDSM, M/M, Mentioned bondage, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Sexual Bondage, Pampering, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Protective CC-2224 | Cody, Rare Pairings, Sub Darth Maul, Submissive Darth Maul, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, Vulnerable Darth Maul, bc maul isn't yet given a chance to consent, but no sexual relationship is initiated with maul, d/s dynamics, dom obi-wan kenobi, dub con on starting a relationship with maul, mentioned CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Others, mentioned other submissive clones, slightly dark, soft, the maul parts are surprisingly not as explicit as the cody/obi-wan bits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_dumpling/pseuds/little_dumpling
Summary: Commander Cody has brought a present home for his lover, General Obi-Wan Kenobi: a submissive who needs them. A submissive who is broken and hurt. A submissive by the name of Darth Maul. Obi-Wan is intrigued by the idea, but also hurt. How could Cody expect Obi-Wan to dominate the man who murdered his master?"I have someone spectacular lined up for us. But he's particularly shy and damaged. One wrong move will have him running the other way.”Obi-Wan sucked in a breath. “Cody, please tell me you haven't brought Darth Maul onto this ship with the intention of starting a relationship with him."“Obi-Wan, he's perfect for us. But I need you to reserve judgement until you know all the facts...”
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Maul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43
Collections: Bushels for Apples





	Not a want, but a need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheAceApples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAceApples/gifts).



> This is pretty different from my usual style/content, however this is a gift for the amazing TheAceApples/aces-to-apples, so hopefully they like it!! :) This is a gift so Apples won't abandon us. (^-^) jk, this is a gift bc we love you, Apples! Hopefully you enjoy this soft!Dom/sub Cody/Obi/Maul mess I've created for you! (if not, that's ok too) <3
> 
> Thanks to Pax for looking over the ending for me!
> 
> Translations:  
>  _vod'e_ : brothers/sisters (used in the context as the name the clones have given themselves)  
>  _cyar'ika_ : darling

* * *

Cody had his helmet on, but was very much radiating smug satisfaction, when he returned from his solo mission.

“What's got you in such a good mood, Commander?” Obi-Wan crossed his arms and watched Cody walk up to him with a good deal of swagger in his step. “When you left a week ago, you were displeased that the council sent you off to follow up on that intel.”

Cody kept silent until there was only a step between them and then took off his helmet. There was a confident smirk on his gorgeous face. “Got you a present, _cyar'ika_.”

“Oh?” Obi-Wan said in amusement, one eyebrow slowly raising. “Is this a: cup of my favorite blend of tea-type present, doing all my paperwork-type present, or someone to play with-type present?”

Cody scoffed. “Your tea is terrible. Keep your weak-ass caffeine addiction away from me. Until you start mainlining caff like the rest of _vod'e_ , I'm not bringing you a cup of anything... And you know I assign Captain Niall and Captain Tricksie to do most of your paperwork. You have a terribly low attention span for anything written.” Then he took a step closer, into Obi-Wan's space. “And you know when I bring someone back, it's for me to play with and you to take care of.”

A shiver ran up his spine. “You do know what I like, my love.”

Cody grinned and his eyes shifted around to make sure no one was watching before he quickly pinched Obi-Wan's ass and then walked away. “See you after your shift ends in four hours.”

* * *

Obi-Wan looked carefully up and down the hallway before he opened the door to his cabin. Cody often liked to get himself into compromised positions to shock or arouse Obi-Wan, when he first walked into a scene.

Cody was... for a word, a power-driven dominant. He thrived on feeling like he had control over someone or a situation, as he often felt helpless in his real life, watching his brothers die for a cause they had no choice to choose. While Obi-Wan was more of a caretaking dominant. He was a dominant both because he thrived on taking care of others and the situations when they found themselves in out of their control. He thrived on taking trust placed in him, when someone was helpless, and proving that that trust was well placed by giving care and devotion. For all accounts and purposes, Cody and Obi-Wan should not have worked together, and yet they were perfect. When alone, the two of them fought over dominance of the situation, but when they had a third to focus on, they could truly shine together.

Cody was spread out on the extra-large bed he'd somehow requisitioned for Obi-Wan's quarters, completely naked. _“You're the High General of the GAR, Obi-Wan,”_ Cody had remarked dryly when Obi-Wan had asked about it's sudden appearance, _“I could requisition you anything and the request would be granted.”_ Not that Obi-Wan would ever abuse his position so blatantly, so Cody did that for him.

But Cody was spread out on the bed, naked, aroused and slowly fucking himself with a long, curved dildo.

“You're late,” Cody remarked with exasperation.

“Sorry, my love, just had to finish up a quick briefing with Mace first.” He slowly approached the bed, removing his clothes and boots, throwing them into a corner and out of the way. “I had hoped you would be occupied while I was gone though. It sounded like someone quite promising was going to be joining us,” Obi-Wan remarked lightly, kneeling straight-backed on the edge of the bed in a way that emphasized the height of his position over Cody.

Cody surged up, gripping the back of Obi-Wan's head by a handful of hair and pulled him down and into a passionate kiss. “You'd better get down here and fuck me properly, or I'm going to spend the rest of the night in the wrong frame of mind,” Cody demanded harshly, just the edge of a growl in his voice. He slid out the dildo and threw it off the bed.

“Oh?” Obi-Wan asked, hoisting Cody's knees over his shoulders and sinking into his lover. They fucked just the two of them, often enough that he was able to get into position and adopt a satisfactory rhythm quickly.

Cody moaned at a particularly hard thrust to his prostate and gripped Obi-Wan's hair all the tighter. “Harder. I need to feel it. I have someone spectacular lined up for us. But he's particularly shy and damaged. One wrong move will have him running the other way.”

“A shiny?” Obi-Wan grunted, using the muscles in his lower back and hips to invigorate his thrusts.

Cody unconsciously twisted his torso away at an especially pleasurable push and Obi-Wan had to reach a hand up from the bed and grasp Cody's hip to straighten him out or risk slipping out. “Fuck.” Cody growled, twisting his freehand into his own hair, pulling on the curls at the stimulation.

“Touch yourself, or I'm going to finish without you,” Obi-Wan bent, panting, their mouths so close they shared a breath.

Cody left go of Obi-Wan's hair to begin stroking himself off with one hand, and the other hand came down to furiously tug on his own balls.

The both coasted into their orgasms, which came on gradually, but forcefully. Cody felt a rush of excited anticipation at his finish, while Obi-Wan's climax was one of stimulation and empathetic pleasure echoing through his head from Cody.

They rearranged themselves on the bed, facing each other, legs entwined, but otherwise not touching. The intimacy was one of comfort and knowing themselves and each other fully. Both of them had some space issues, long stemming from PTSD, and they were both careful about respecting each other's boundaries. Especially after sex, when their hearts were still racing and their thoughts slowly calming.

When some of his friends had asked Obi-Wan how his relationship could even work with their mostly incompatible dynamics, Obi-Wan was hard-pressed to be able to explain. But moments like this were why they worked. They respected, cared for and understood each other in a way most couples didn't even know to work for.

“What's going on?” Obi-Wan eased his hand under his own neck so he could look Cody in the eye. “It isn't like you to want to come _before_ we play. Or for that matter, for me to show up without the third sentient present.”

“Obi-Wan, he's perfect for us. But I need you to reserve judgement until you know all the facts.” Cody continued, knowing that Obi-Wan would at least agree to listen until he had Cody’s full opinion. “You remember how the intel hinted that there could be a sith temple that might give us answers on Karlinus?”

Obi-Wan nodded. Cody and a small team of ARCs had been tasked with investigating the possible sith temple, after the ill effects the last one had had on the knight and master who had investigated it. The clone troopers who had been with the pair had been unharmed in the event, and the council decided it would be prudent to be cautious in the future.

“Well, it was definitely a sith temple. And more than that, we found a hidden room _beneath_ the sith temple that was housing a sentient encased in carbonite. With Lieutenant Windy’s field medic training, he was able to release them from the carbonite, and we brought them back with us. They remember little of the last ten years, but what they do remember was chasing after you and your Master on Tatooine.”

Obi-Wan sucked in a breath. “Cody, please tell me you haven't brought Darth Maul onto this ship with the intention of having sex with him. Darth Maul, an individual obsessed with killing me and my Master all those years ago. And was successful, I might add; he murdered my Master on Naboo. And then I thought I killed him when I pushed him into that reactor pit.”

Cody narrowed his eyes, “You told me you'd let me finish before you decided.”

Obi-Wan sighed angrily, crossing his arms. “Fine,” he said petulantly.

Cody rolled his eyes. “Anyways, he blabbered on for most of the way back, completely incoherent. Much of what he said was remorse for the things he did and fear of the things he endured. Of course we didn't bring him straight back here, as you well know. We met up with General Windu's cruiser first, so he could debrief him. Once he had as much information as he could get, Windu offered to take him back to Coruscant for holding… But with the Force suppressors, he's little more than helpless. And bringing him to you will help keep him hidden while General Windu decides what to do with the information he learned.”

Obi-Wan bared his teeth. “Just because he doesn't have access to the Force doesn't make Darth Maul, a _Sith Lord_ , helpless.”

“Obi-Wan,” Cody slid his arm forward and fit his hand around Obi-Wan's upper arm, squeezing it in gentle reassurance. “You haven't seen him. The sith master tortured him and coerced him into a state of malleable anger. Since we recovered him from the sith temple, he's mostly been confused and remorseful. He is all but helpless from his own mind and past traumas. He is broken in a way that needs someone to take control and take care of him. He _needs_ us. Is it not your mission as a Jedi Master to help and care for the wayward souls of this galaxy?”

“You're cheating, appealing to my morals and baser needs like that,” Obi-Wan accused his lover.

“Give him a chance. Just watch him, at least. There's something there,” Cody shivered, not being able to name whatever it was that drew him to Maul. Some aspect of the man's personality and submissive behavior, no doubt.

“Fine,” Obi-Wan pouted.

“Come on then,” Cody grinned and got off the bed. “I had Wooley promise he'd take Maul for dinner in the mess right around now.”

“You have _Wooley_ in charge of him?” Obi-Wan panicked just a bit. Wooley was one of the most submissive _vod'e_ that he'd ever met. Both Obi-Wan and Cody had individually tended to Wooley's needs when he had needed support and control in the past. Not that submission had anything to do with innocence, but Wooley was almost _too_ innocent at times. Not to mention easily manipulated. So much so, that they'd never invited him to play. They didn't want to break the poor boy.

Cody rolled his eyes and began to buckle on his armor. “They're like kindred souls, Obi. Maul's not going to hurt him.”

Obi-Wan rushed to dress, so the two of them could leave quickly for the mess.

* * *

There was always a generally low hum of noise and busyness in the mess hall. But tonight the room felt quieter, more watchful. The usual dinner crowd was either collecting trays of food or sitting eating. Usually the crowd was spread evenly through the tables, but tonight there was a small crowd around one table, and the _vod'e_ who’d had to sit at other tables were quietly craning their necks to observe what was happening in the crowd.

Cody ignored the food lane and headed straight for the overfilled table, where he could see Wooley's distinctive flat top that was currently dyed blue. The bright blue hair was bracketing a red and black horned scalp on one side, and on the other side was Niall's shaved and tattooed skull.

“—really like your tattoos,” Niall was saying as Cody approached. “Do they go all the way down?”

Captain Niall was leaning aggressively into Maul's space, there was apparent confidence in the way he curved his neck and in his lecherous smile.

Maul was curling in on himself, hesitantly, brown and gold-flecked eyes flickering between Niall and the mostly finished tray of food in front of him.

“Maybe you could show me sometime?” Niall grinned charmingly.

Cody walked right up behind Niall and put his hand firmly down on his brother's shoulder. The man was a good leader, but could be a bit overconfident in his own sex appeal.

“Back off Captain, or you'll be doing _my_ paperwork, as well as the General's,” Cody hissed, a bit like an angry cat that had been mistakenly stepped on.

Niall's dark eyes widened and he held up his hands in acquiescence. “He's all yours Commander,” Niall got up from the table and took his tray with him. The expression on Cody's face was apoplectic, and no one was surprised Niall had left. Cody could be very authoritative when he wanted to be.

After Cody had chased away Niall, he moved in for the kill. He'd spent as much of the journey back to the Negotiator with Maul as he could. He’d tried his best to get the Zabrak comfortable with Cody's presence and attention.

“Maul,” Cody said gently, sitting down at the table. “The General and I would like to have a word with you.” He could feel Obi-Wan move up behind him, standing tall and rigid.

The _vod'e_ at the table, who had been pretending not to be eavesdropping before all paused their quiet conversations and leaned forward in anticipation.

Cody rolled his eyes at the transparency of his brothers' curiosity. “In private,” he said gravelly, his voice rough with the slightest hint of command.

Maul leaned his body slightly towards Cody, but didn't turn to meet his eyes.

“Do you need me as well?” Wooley asked innocently. Cody saw Obi-Wan, out of the corner of his eye, lean over and squeeze Wooley's neck in reassurance.

“That won't be necessary, Wooley,” Obi-Wan said softly. Cody could tell his lover was still not feeling positive about Maul, but did seem intrigued by Maul's body language.

Cody calmly took Maul's hand and led him away from the table, towards the exit. Before he left the room, he paused to whisper a request in Obi-Wan's ear.

Maul followed along as Cody led him through the halls, a bit like a lost dunelamb, barely even looking up from the ground.

Cody and Maul arrived at Obi-Wan's quarters all too soon, and Cody let them in. The sheets were still a mess from their fucking, and the scent of sex drifted on the air.

The sights and smells seemed to upset Maul, and he drew in on himself.

“None of that,” Cody said firmly, leading Maul to the comfortable stuffed chair that Obi-Wan liked to sit in while reading reports. “You don’t need to be afraid.” The chair had just appeared one day in the room while they'd been stopped on Coruscant, and Cody suspected Obi-Wan had brought it from his quarters at the Jedi temple.

He pushed Maul down into the chair and moved away to make the bed. The chair was also placed within clear view of the bed, so that Obi-Wan could sit comfortably and watch Cody play with someone. Cody kind of wished he'd thought to turn it before they'd left for the mess hall, but it was what it was now.

“We won't do anything you don't want, Maul.” He turned back and Maul was watching him with a healthy amount of both curiosity and fear.

He moved over and squatted in front of him. “Maul, do you understand why I brought you here?”

“To this ship?” Maul asked, voice rough from disuse. They had talked a bit on the journey's from General Windu's ship, but Maul had proven himself to be a man of few words to Cody. He was a good listener though.

“Yes. And here, to these quarters,” Cody spread out his hands.

“You want my body,” Maul looked down at his crotch. “Like _he_ did.”

“Not like that. Yes, we're attracted to you,” Cody included Obi-Wan in his words, knowing he could convince his lover that Maul _needed_ them. “But if that's not something you want from us, then we'd be happy to keep sex out whatever happens between us.”

Maul looked up, confused. “What do you want then?”

“ _We_ want to be what _you_ need, Maul,” Cody crouched in front of him and carefully placed one hand on Maul's knee. Maul jumped a bit, but when the hand didn't move further, he relaxed into the touch. “Very good,” Cody cooed, “ _Very_ good.”

Maul’s body shuddered at the praise, his eyes fluttering shut for a moment.

“We won't hurt you.”

“We?” Maul asked, frowning and staring down at Cody's hand.

“We. My lover and I,” Cody said firmly. Maul needed to know that he and Obi-Wan were a package deal; just as much as Obi-Wan needed to realize how much Cody wanted this. “His name is Obi-Wan Kenobi. He'll be here in a minute. I asked him to pick-up something for us.”

Cody stood and walked over to his lover's desk, stripping off his armor and placing each piece on it's clear surface.

He was down to his codpiece and chest plate when the door opened. Obi-Wan walked through, carrying a few of the heavy blankets that the vod were given when they were campaigning on a colder world. He moved immediately to Cody's side and set the blankets down on the desk, his eyes sweeping up Cody's bodysuit and then over to look at their guest. There was a reluctance in his gaze, a hesitancy that Cody hated to see.

“I remember you,” Maul said slowly, his brow furrowed. “I k-killed someone and you were there.”

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and let it out, his nostrils flaring as he tried to find his center. “Yes. Someone I cared very dearly for.”

Maul turned his head away in shame. “I'm sorry,” he whispered.

Cody could see a heavy blankness in Maul's eyes before he turned away. It made Cody want to get close and physically comfort Maul, but he knew his touch wouldn't be welcomed right now. His lover also looked pretty hurt, eyes shining dully as he relived his past pains. Knowing that at least Obi-Wan would accept Cody’s comfort, he moved behind Obi-Wan and encircled him with his arms.

Obi-Wan leaned his weight back into him and sighed. “I understand that you didn't have full control over your actions,” he reluctantly addressed Maul. He was obviously trying to reevaluate his emotions with the information Cody had given him earlier. It wouldn't be easy for Obi-Wan though, he’d lost a man that had been like family to him on Naboo. This would be a hurdle his love would need to work through, but Cody was sure he would, especially the more he interacted with Maul and saw how different Maul was from his memories. “I'm going to try my best to forgive and forget. If those weren't your doings by choice, then it isn't fair for me to hold those actions against _you_.”

Maul turned his head towards them, blinking hard in confusion.

“Enough talking for now,” Cody stepped away from his lover. “Let's all rest a bit,” he turned and smiled at Obi-Wan. “We all need a bit of time to process this,” he said firmly, his tone on the edge of commanding.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at Cody’s tone, but agreed and turned to grab the extra blankets Cody had requested. Cody had asked him to get the blankets for threefold reasons. The first was so he could get a few moments alone with Maul. The second was that he could just imagine how much joy Obi-Wan would feel using them to snuggle Maul and Cody into a nest. And the last reason was he had noticed how cold Maul seemed to be all the time.

It almost seemed as if the Zabrak was constantly shivering. Cody wondered if Maul’s body was used to much warmer temperatures. The quarters on the ship were turned to a warm enough temperature that most of the _vod’e_ and Nat-borns slept without heavy bedding. But Cody could imagine something like those heavy blankets would only serve to comfort and warm up the displaced former-sith.

Cody walked over to Maul, who still hadn't moved from the armchair since Cody had sat him there. Cody knelt and helped the other man off with the soft loaned-canvas shoes and then pulled him up with a firm grasp around his wrist.

He pulled Maul onto the bed and spooned up behind him, still gripping his wrists tightly. At first Maul tensed at the position, but when the grasp on his wrists didn't relax, and Cody made no move to take advantage and make their position sexual, Maul sank into the embrace.

Obi-Wan watched them from the other side of the bed with interest. When he saw how Maul sagged into Cody's hold, he nodded to himself and then spread out the blankets over their forms, tucking in the edges around Maul and Cody.

Cody watched over his shoulder with a smile as Obi-Wan climbed in behind him, the separation allowing Maul and Obi-Wan enough space to begin to feel comfortable about being close to one another.

Obi-Wan curled up against Cody's back, letting Cody be a physical barrier between them. Cody figured his lover would still need some time to get used to the idea. But in a move that pleasantly surprised Cody, a soft calm swept over the room that emanated from Obi-Wan. Maul almost seemed to sink into the calm with a desperation not unlike a thirsty man in a desert finding a pool of water. Cody had never seen Maul this relaxed, and it wasn’t long before he was snoring in Cody’s arms.

Similarly, Cody felt himself relax, suddenly feeling very close to sleep.

“Obi-Wan,” Cody slurred into the quiet, the main lights clicking off through a misuse of Force. “Can we keep him?”

Obi-Wan sighed against his neck, the heat of his breath moving a few stray curls. “I see where you're coming from. He needs something like us. I want to say yes... but on a trial basis at first. And we shouldn't push him past what he's comfortable. No matter how much you love tying people up.”

Cody huffed a laugh into the dark. “Alright.”

The physical sensation of the room began to fade as Cody slipped into sleep. This was going to be the start of a beautiful partnership, he could just feel it.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully y'all enjoyed this change in content. Love to hear what you think below! <3


End file.
